Familiar
by exceed the world
Summary: Time has passed and we all know what happens as time goes on, we grow up. The adventures and the world they lived in couldn't have possibly just been the imagination of little kids, could it? Lucas tries to balance his life as he turns 16 along with strange dreams and things he doesn't seem to remember. Was everything just the product of an active imagination?


**Chapter 1 - Confused**

It's really amazing what our imaginations could do when we were young...or younger technically. Although the words "I want to become stronger" still rang in my head clear as a bell and when I shut my eyes I can see the imaginary world Claus and I made for ourself play out countless times in my head...even the death of our mom. Even though mom died in a car crash I guess since we were young at the time we made up our own version, which we truly believed.

"Oi! Lucas, snap out of it!" The voice shouted, snapping Lucas out of his trance "writing in your diary again?" The boy mocked with a cheeky smile

Lucas quickly closed his notebook and shoved it back into his backpack under the bus seat. "Sorry, I get lost in thought whenever I'm in a vehicle. The smooth ride or the occasional bumps on the road make me doze off."

The boy frowned and leaned against the bus window, arms crossed "I asked you a simple question, not for a paragraph. If I wanted 400 words a sentence I would've asked my parents to drive me to school earlier"

Lucas was surprised his friend still said the word "parents". Being raised in a single father household he's noticed whenever he came over, women came in and out of the house, a new one at least every month or so. Needless to say he worried about what that did to his friend.

"I thought Grace worked nights, Fuel?" Lucas asked quizzically

Fuel shook his head "My dad got a new girlfriend, she's really nice and she even brought me some alcohol! 5%" he said making the iconic peace sign. Fuel has brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a t-shirt, mostly white except for the shirt's collar and the sleeves which were red. He wore loose black shorts which went down tis knees and a thick black belt tied around his waist supporting the shorts. Contrary to his shorts he had white socks with tan coloured hiking shoes.

He leaned back with his hand behind his head "ooooo 5%! Such a daredevil. You must've been piss drunk when you finished, am I right?" He said in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Well sorry my dad shelters me. Hell I was lucky I was even allowed to stay up past 8 on my 14th birthday. Plus Agatha said it would be between us!"

"Ah wonderful. Glad your first drink was nice..." The bus came to a stop at it's destination. Despite the high school's welcoming appearance, the school was large in size making it rather intimidating in Lucas' opinion

As everyone grabbed their backpacks and stood up as the bus came to a halt Fuel rolled his eyes in defeat. In a single file line on the crowded bus they all hopped off the bus, he sighed "Okay, what's wrong? Is it because I made fun of your book? I know it's just when you're bored, I'm sorry, okay?!" He shouted in frustration as they walked briskly onto school grounds.

"It has nothing to do with you, Fuel. I've just been thinking about some things lately."

"Well do you mind not being an ass about it?! It's annoying enough for you to be on a PMS almost everyday no matter what I say but my dad has been putting more stress on me to go out and do something with my life and I'm only 16!"

"Stop shouting! You're just drawing unneeded attention to yourself. My first class is on the highest floor and I really don't had time for you right no...w" Lucas' eyes strayed from Fuel's and focused on something Fuel couldn't seem to place his eyes on.

He threw his arms around and brushed his arms against his body violently. "What's on me?! Is it a spider?!"

Lucas grabbed Fuel with both arms, holding him still. His eyes traced the object as it floated down across his face. "Is-is that ash?"

"I don't see anything. Is this some kind of joke? Don't scare me like that." Fuel complained

"You don't see it?! It's right there!" He grabbed the object and held it right up to his face "see?!"

Fuel slowly lowered Lucas' hand from his face "Look, I'll see you after class when you're feeling a little better. Tell Claus I said hi and I also want to know when he gets off his suspension."

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

He shook his head "I stayed up past my bedtime so I was grounded...and maybe not having handed in 3 projects also having something to do with it"

Lucas nodded "Seems about right. My mom put him on house arrest for the amount of time he's suspended. No friends over either"

Fuel raised an eyebrow "D-don't you mean your dad?"

Lucas touched his lips softly "O-oh ya...it's just that...for a moment I thought...n-never mind. Just get to class already"

He gave Lucas a worried look "Hey, if this has been bothering you, you can talk to me. We're friends and―"

"JUST GO, OKAY!"

"W-well see you after class then" Fuel began to jog across the now empty hallway, his frame eventually out of site.

"Something's not right in this town..."

End of Chapter 1

_**Well I hope you guys like it so far. It's an idea I came up with literally a few minutes ago so review, I'd really appreciate it! Next chapter coming soon.**_


End file.
